Souffrire en silence
by Hiryu-san
Summary: L'armée a régularisé la création de chimères pour créer un corps d'alchimistes totalement dévoués. Mais il faut bien des maîtres à ces enfants. Quelle meilleure solution que les alchimistes d'état? Fic parentale, probablement OOC, pas de couples, M.
1. La transformation

Waring : Classé M à cause du premier chapitre, disons-le très gore

_**Waring :**__** Classé M à cause du premier chapitre, disons-le très gore. Si vous êtes facilement dégouttés, ne le lisez pas, il n'est pas vraiment indispensable pour la compréhension du reste.**_

_**Discaimer :**__** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, donc je peux m'en servir comme je veux tant que je ne gagne pas d'argent. Ce qui m'arrange. Le poème '' les Djins '' appartient à Victor Hugo.**_

_**Genre :**__** glauque (à croire que j'adore ça), triste, parental, donc pas de couples ou très peu. L'histoire sera assez cruelle, pas pour les sentimentaux.**_

_Note :__ Il y a un personnage de moi, mais ce n'est ni du Mary-Sue ni du self-instert, aucun truc de ce genre. Que j'aime pas trop._

_Note 2 :__ C'est ma première fic sur Fullmetal, donc je pense que je vais faire pas mal de OOC. Si y'en a, vous pouvez me le dire svp, que je le refasse pas ? Et je précise que dans ce premier chapitre on ne voit pas les personnages de FMA, c'est normal._

Chapitre 1

La transformation

Une petite fille est assise, dos au mur du cachot. Elle pleure en silence, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas six ans, mais la chaîne à con cou et le numéro tatoué sur son bras, et les blessures, anciennes ou récentes, plus ou moins cicatrisées, sont autant de preuves : elle n'est un cobaye. Un objet, un truc, une chose à peine vivante, qu'on utilise et qu'on maltraite à son gré. Un homme vient et ouvre la lourde porte d'acier. Elle et les trois autres enfants dans le cachot sordide relèvent brusquement la tête, la peur clairement apparente dans leurs yeux.

- N° 43 531, crie-t-il.

Elle se lève, la mort dans l'âme. Un numéro. C'est tout ce qu'elle est. Elle a oublié son nom. Elle ne sait même pas si elle en a jamais eu un. Tous ses souvenirs ont été effacés, les uns après les autres, par la torture qu'elle voit et subit. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça.

L'homme s'approche et retire la chaîne qui l'attachait au mur. Puis il l'attrape par le col de sa tenue grise de prisonnier. Il la fait presque courir dans les couloirs blancs. Ils entrent enfin dans une salle où elle n'est jamais allée. Une table en fer munie de sangles trône en son centre, entourée d'hommes en vert avec un masque sur le visage. Ils la déshabillent et l'attachent. Elle sent que la torture va commencer. Elle récite mentalment un poème pour oublier ce qu'on lui fait. Elle ne sait pas d'où il lui vient, ni le poète, ni le titre. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le récite, mais elle le fait quand même. Ca l'aide.

Murs, ville,

Et port,

Asile

De mort,

Mer grise

Où brise

La brise,

Tout dort.

Ils approchent un couteau et entaillent sa peau. Elle ne bouge pas. Ils lui font une grande plaie profonde tout le long du ventre. Elle serre les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Dans la plaine

Naît un bruit.

C'est l'haleine

De la nuit.

Elle brâme

Comme une âme

Qu'une flamme

Toujours suit.

Celui qui semble le chef s'approche. Brusquement il écarte les deux lèvres de la plaie. Elle crie. Fort. Il ne s'en soucie pas et commence à toucher à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle a envie de vomir. Ce qu'il fait est horrible. Elle réprime un sanglot et continue sa récitation.

La voix plus haute

Semble un grelot.

D'un nain qui saute

C'est le galop.

Il fuit, s'élance,

Puis en cadence

Sur un pied danse

Au bout d'un flot.

Elle sent qu'on déplace des choses à l'intérieur d'elle et gémit maintenant en continue sous la duleur. Au travers du rideau de larmes qui innondent son visage, elle distingue un éclat argenté qui se dirige vers la plaie béante. Puis une douleur incomparable lui vient de son ventre. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se rend compte qu'on vient de couper quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'apesantir sur cette nouvelle horreur.

La rumeur approche,

L'écho la redit.

C'est comme la cloche

D'un couvent maudit,

Comme un bruit de foule,

Qui tonne et qui roule,

Et tantôt s'écroule

Et tantôt grandit.

L'homme coupe encore des choses. Elle hurle à présent à s'en déchirer la gorge. Puis elle sent comme piqûre, et une chose longue, incroyablement fine et sèche entre et ressort plusieurs fois de son corps. Elle cherche mentalement ce que ça peut bien être, mais la douleur est si grande qu'elle ne peut plus réfléchire. Elle n'a qu'à peine conscience de son corps et de la douleur montant dans sa gorge, qu'elle s'est déchirée. Le poème, comme murmuré par une conscience étrangère, résonne dans sa tête.

Dieu ! La voix sépulcrale

Des djins...-Quel bruit ils font !

Fuyons sous la spirale

De l'escalier profond.

Déjà s'éteint ma lampe

Et l'ombre de la rampe

Qui le long du mur rampe

Monte jusqu'au plafond.

On vient de laisser son corps, l'abandonnant dans cette souffrance qui semble durer depuis l'éternité et constiter à présent la totalité de son monde. Dans sa confusion, il lui semble percevoir des cris rauques, des coups et d'autres bruits encore. Alors elle ne serait pas la seule à être torturée ainsi dans cette pièce ? Mais n'y avait-il pas qu'une seule table ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. La douleur l'emporte désormais dans des limbes rouges et noires et, cuvrant les bruits et le cris de son compagnon d'infortune, la voix de son esprit continue inlassablement son récit.

C'est l'essaim des djins qui passe

Et tourbillonne en sifflant.

Les ifs, que leur vol fracasse,

Craquent comme un pin brûlant.

Leur troupeau lourd et rapide,

Volant dans l'espace vide,

Semble un nuage livide

Qui porte un éclair au flanc.

Elle essaye de bouger, se contorsionne, mais une personne vient et lui donne une giffle qui la sonne à moitié. Elle voit des éclats de soleil devant ses yeux, mais parfois elle entraperçoit une scène à laquelle elle refuse de croire : celle de son ventre ouvert, ses entrailles éparpillées autour, se vidant lentement de son sang. Prise de panique, elle hurle une nouvelle fois. Les hommes parlent entre eux, mais elle ne les comprends plus, elle n'essaie même pas, elle n'en a plus la force. On la giffle de nouveau, puis on ne s'occupe plus d'elle.

Ils sont tous près ! Tenons fermée

Cette salle où nous les nargons.

Quel bruit dehors ! Hideuse armée

De vampires et de dragons !

La poutre du toit descellée

Ploie ainsi qu'une herbe mouillée,

Et la vielle porte rouillée

Tremble, à déraciner ses gonds.

Les hurlements à côté d'elle faiblissent, pour reprendre ensuite de plus belle. Elle essaie de s'extérioriser de la réalité et récupère un peu de ses facultés mentales. La douleur revient à la charge, menaçant de souffler sa conscience comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie, l'entraînant dans le néan. Mais depuis deux jours elle ne s'est pas évanouie pendant la toture, et en plus on touche des choses à l'intérieur d'elle, c'est important !

Cris de l'Enfer ! voix qui hurle et qui pleure !

L'horrible essaim, poussé par l'aquillon

Sans doutes, ô ciel, s'abat sur ma demeure.

La maison chancelle, penchée,

Et l'on dirait que, du sol arrachée,

Ainsi qu'il chasse une feuille séchée,

Le vent la roule avec leur tourbillon.

Les hurlement de l'autre – quel qu'il soit – s'affaiblissent de seconde en seconde. Puis ce ne sont que des gémissement, puis plus rien. Elle, elle hurle. Elle reçoit encore un coup. Le goût du sang a envahis sa bouche, elle n'a plus conscience de son corps, elle n'est plus qu'one boule de douleur accumulée et elle allait basculer dans un silence reposant quand elle sent inconsciemment qu'on revient vers elle. Ne la laissera-t-on donc jamais ? On recommence à toucher l'intérieur de son ventre. On enlève quelque chose. On en ajoute, et du feu semble se répandre dans ses veines. Elle hurle encore, projettant des goutelettes de sang un peu partout.

Prophète, si ta main me sauve

De ces impurs démons du soir,

J'irais prosterner mon front chauve

Devant tes sacrés encensoirs.

Fais que sur ces portes fidèles

Meurt leur souffle d'étincelles

Et qu'en vain l'ongle de leurs ailes

Grince et crie à ces vitraux noirs.

On la rase, maintenant. Puis on la soulève et un couteau lui fait deux entailles sur la tête et une en bas du dos. Elle recommence à serrer les dents et essaie de contrôler les spasmes de son corps, puis on introduit qlque chose dans les plaies. Elle hurle. Puis quelqu'un claque des mains et les pose sur son corps. Un crépitement. Une odeur d'amandes grillées, puis elle sent que les greffes de sa tête et de son dos se rattachent complètement à elle. Elle a l'impression d'être traversée par un éclair. Ses mains griffent la table de fer, impuissantes. Elle hurle, se débat, s'écorche, s'arrache la peau des poignets et des chevilles. Elle baigne dans son sang.

Ils sont passés, leur cohorte

S'envole et fuit, et leurs pieds

Cessent de battre ma prte

De leurs coups multipliés.

L'air est plein d'un bruit de chaînes,

Et dans les forêts prochaines

Frissonnent tous les grands chênes

Sous leur vol de feux pliés.

Enfin la douleur diminue. Le feu ardent qui brûlait son sang se transforme petit à petit en un gémissement de tout son corps. La torture redevient supportable et elle serre les dents. Elle en a même oublié de pleurer. De toutes façons, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait plus. Elle décide se se taire le plus possible, car pendant qu'elle hurlait elle a été frappée, et cette torture s'ajoute aux autres sur on corps meurtri.

De leurs ailes lontaines

Le battement décroit,

Si confus dans les plaines,

Si faible que l'on croit

Ouïre la sauterelle

Crier d'une vois grêle

Ou pétiller la grelle

Sur le plomb d'un vieux toit

On recommence à tripotter l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle n'a pas conscience des petits cris qu'elle n'arrive pas à retenir. Le bruit des outils utilisés, reposés et repris, le froissement des tissus, le chuchottement de ses tortionnaires, tous ces bruits se mélangent et s'éloignent, créant une musique étrange et malheureuse.

D'étranges syllables

Nous parviennent encore.

Ainsi, des Arabes

Quand sonne le cor,

Un chant sur la grêve

Par instants s'élève

Et l'enfant qui rêve

Fait des rêves d'or.

Et alors qu'elle sentait la vie la quitter, on referme la plaie de son ventre. On la détache enfin de la table de torture. Elle est forcée de se mettre debout, mais elle tombe en arrière, tirée par un poids nouveau. Elle glappit, car la chose qu'on lui a greffée dans le bas du dos lui a fait mal. Elle voit ses cheveux et son sang par terre, puis ose lancer un regard vers la silouhette noire qui se traîne vers elle sur le carrelage.

Les djins funèbres,

Fils du trépas,

Dans les ténèbres

Pressent leurs pas.

Leur essaim gronde.

Ainsi, profonde,

Murmure une onde

Qu'on ne voit pas.

C'est un chat sauvage. Noir, son poil brillant, il la fixe de ses yeux émeraude à la pupille fendue. Il semble triste. Elle a l'impression qu'il essaye de lui dire quelque chose. Puis elle remarque qu'on lui a coupé les oreilles et la queue. Elle remue l'un de ses nouveaux membre, puis l'horreur de la chose la frappe de plein fouet : on a mélangé son corps avec celui du chatsauvage ! Celui-ci semble encore plus triste. Elle commence à recracher de la bile, et une main puissante la relève. Le chat sauvage lève une dern ière fois les yeux vers elle, puis son regard intelligent s'éteint. Elle pleure.

Ce bruit vage

Qui s'endort,

C'est la vague

Sur le bord,

C'est la plainte

Presque éteinte

D'une sainte

Pour un mort.

Elle est de nouveau trainée dans une succession de couloirs blancs, puis on ouvre une nouvelle porte de métal. Elle est jettée dans une cellule, contre mur. Elle a mal, mais l'énergie lui fait défaut. Elle est allongée sur le flanc. Un voile rouge, puis noir tombe devant ses yeux. La voix du poète chuchotte le dernier passage. Elle l'écoute, attentive.

On doute

La nuit...

J'écoute :

Tout fuit ;

Tout passe ;

L'espace

Efface

Le bruit.

oxoxoxoxo

Bien dégueulasse...je me suis fait peur à moi-même en écrivant ça. Gh. C'est vraiment horrible. 


	2. La rencontre

Waring : Classé M à cause du premier chapitre, disons-le très gore

_**Waring :**__** Classé M à cause du premier chapitre, disons-le très gore. Si vous êtes facilement dégouttés, ne le lisez pas, il n'est pas vraiment indispensable pour la compréhension du reste.**_

_**Discaimer :**__** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, donc je peux m'en servir comme je veux tant que je ne gagne pas d'argent. Ce qui m'arrange. Le poème '' les Djins '' appartient à Victor Hugo.**_

_**Genre :**__** glauque (à croire que j'adore ça), triste, parental, donc pas de couples ou très peu. L'histoire sera assez cruelle, pas pour les sentimentaux.**_

_Note :__ Voilà le vrai début de l'histoire. Avec l'apparition des personnages de FMA._

Chapitre 2

La mission

Zolf J. Kimblee, ex-assassin recherché, a réussi à se faire admettre de nouveau dans l'armée, pour ''aide au gouvernement''. La vérité, c'est que les homonculus n'avaient plus personne pour faire le sale boulot. Et en plus il a le choix entre être logé au Devil's Nest gratuitement ou avoir son propre appartement, fourni par l'armée. Sa réinsertion n'a qu'un seul point noir : il est aux ordres De Mustang. Mais bon, il va faire avec. De toute façon la seule personne à qui il ne fasse pas peur ne s'occupe pas de lui tant qu'il a fini ses dossiers à temps.

- Kimblee-sama ? demanda timidement un militaire, l'interrompant dans son travail.

Il releva la tête et le dévisagea.

- Quoi ?

- Le Président convoque tous les alchimistes d'état dans son bureau. C'est urgent, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre plisser les yeux.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Le soldat ne lui répondit pas. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon. Il se leva tranquillement tandis que le messager décampait à toute vitesse et se rendit dans le bureau de Wrath. Là, tous les alchimistes d'état étaient rangés sur une ligne. Il y avait Mustang, bien évidemment. Tout au bout on ne pouvait pas manquer Armstrong, et même le Fullmetal était présent. Le grand manitou d'Armestris les dévisagea avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous savez tous que l'armée a légalisé la création de chimères il y a quelques mois...

Une bonne partie de l'assemblée grommela. Ça oui, ils étaient tous au courant. D'ailleurs plusieurs émeutes avaient éclaté à cause de ça. Et elles avaient toutes été réprimées dans un bain de sang. Lui ne se plaignait pas de cette réforme. Elle lui avait permis de s'amuser.

- L'armée a elle aussi créé quelques chimères. Mais tous ceux qui ont participé à cette expérience étaient d'accord. Ils avaient été emmenés au marché aux esclaves, et ont accepté cette proposition lorsque l'armée les a libérés. Évidemment certains ont refusé, et on leur a trouvé des familles d'accueil.

Là, il se faisait mousser. Lui, il y était, au marché aux esclaves, et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Il se fendit d'un sourire inquiétant.

- Monsieur, pourquoi une famille d'accueil ? fit brusquement le Fullmetal en levant le poing.

- Parce que la plupart des victimes de ces marchands de vie humaines étaient des enfants, répondit calmement l'homonculus en regardant le shrimp dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun mesurait la portée de ces paroles. Kimblee prit un air maussade, signe qu'il s'ennuyait. Qu'on en finisse avec tous ces bavardages inutiles, et qu'on lui dise enfin pourquoi un crétin l'avait interrompu au beau milieu de ses recherches.

- Et il a été décidé que chacun d'entre vous, à partir de maintenant, serait le maître d'alchimie de l'une de ces chimères.

Voilà, c'était lancé. Il serait maintenant la nounou attitrée d'un mioche pleurnichard à qui il devrait apprendre l'alchimie par-dessus le marché. Génial.

- Vous devrez subvenir à ses besoins, le nourrir, le loger, l'habiller...

Il se retint de soupirer. En plus il allait devoir l'emmener au Devil's Nest ? De pire en pire. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie.

oxoxoxoxo

La petite fille était conduite dans les couloirs de ce nouveau bâtiment avec d'autres enfants. Tous étaient mélangés à des animaux, de façon plus ou moins visible. Ils marchaient tête basse. Un camion les avait conduits ici un peu plus tôt, et on les avait envoyés se reposer une heure ou deux dans une grande pièce commune. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'on allait faire d'eux, ils y allaient, résignés. Ils étaient complètement brisés de l'intérieur. Durant les trois mois qui avaient suivi l'opération, on leur avait inculqué qu'ils étaient des erreurs de la nature, des sujets d'expérience, et qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas déranger les humains. Les gardes les bousculaient, les frappaient parfois. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. On ouvrit une porte à leur approche. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce inondée de soleil. Beaucoup ouvrirent des yeux incrédules. C'était la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'ils se le rappelaient, qu'ils voyaient quelque chose de pareil. En effet, les salles où ils avaient été enfermés étaient sous terre, et leur voyage s'était effectué de nuit.

oxoxoxoxo

- Maintenant, vous pouvez aller choisir votre élève dans la salle d'à côté, termina Wrath.

Enfin ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Après les recommandations d'usage, il avait commencé à déblatérer sur l'attente de résultats, l'importance de cette expérience, rien que des conneries. Kimblee se leva et entra à la suite des autres. Les enfants les attendaient, en rang serré, la tête basse. On ne voyait que leurs cheveux, bruns, blonds, roux ou noirs, coupés très très courts, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons. Il passait devant les petites silhouettes quand l'une d'elles attira son attention. Une fille, apparemment. Elle levait vers les alchimistes un regard triste, résigné, mais peut-être un peu curieux. Il posa un genou au sol devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle détourna le regard.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je...je sais pas, monsieur.

C'était évident maintenant, elle fuyait son regard. Il réfléchit un instant, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se crispa. C'était sûr, ces enfants n'étaient pas aussi consentants que leur avait dit le Président.

- Vient avec moi.

Elle obéit docilement, trébucha sur le tapis et sortit de la pièce. Il revint devant King Bradley. Il cocha un numéro.

- Elle n'a pas de nom ? siffla l'alchimiste.

- Elle l'a oublié, répondit tout simplement l'homonculus.

L'humain haussa les épaules et partit.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la petite. Celle-ci lança vers lui un regard un peu moins craintif et un petit peu plus curieux.

- Deux choses : tu ne parle à personne d'autre que moi et tu m'obéis. C'est compris ?

- Oui, monsieur, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Son ventre gargouilla fortement, et Kimblee lâcha un soupire.

- Et tu me dis quand tu as besoin de quelque chose. Suis-moi.

Il l'emmena en cuisine où il demanda deux croissants –c'était encore le matin. Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il. Je me fiche que tu meures de faim, mais si c'est le cas je vais me faire engueuler.

Elle avala rapidement son repas et ils retournèrent dans le bureau que partageait la team Mustang. Il retourna s'assoire à sa place et reprit ses recherches comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le colonel dragueur terminait de raconter à ses subordonnés ce qui s'était passé. Fuery appela la fillette, mais elle lui lança un regard appeuré et continua de trottiner derrière son maître.

Il se passa environ cinq minutes avant que l'enfant ne le tire pas un pan de sa chemise.

- Quoi ? fit-il en se retournant.

- Monsieur, c'est quoi ce truc brillant dans le ciel ?

Kimblee regarda par la fenêtre.

- C'est le soleil, imbécile.

Puis il retourna à son travail. La petite fille se sentait gênée d'avoir embêté cet homme. C'était interdit. Mais il y avait tant de chose qui l'intriguait...Peut-être que si elle l'interrogeait sur ce qui l'intéressait tant, sur la table, elle ne l'embêterais pas ? Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, pui ouvrit un tiroir, prit appuis dessus et monta sur le bureau. Elle s'assit sur le bord. L'alchimiste se tenait la tête entre les mains, des lunettes aux montures noires sur le nez et un crayon entre les dents. Il y avait des livres –elle avait entendu les gens appeler ça comme ça- et des feuilles éparpillés devant lui, avec des dessins compliqués etplein de petits symboles.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un cercle au hasard.

- Lis le texte.

- Le quoi ?

Il retira ses lunettes et la fixa. Elle avait les yeux dorés et brillants, comme lui, mais ses pupilles étaient fendues et un air détonnement total.

- Tu ne sais pas lire ?

- Lire ?

Son regard alla du texte manuscrit de l'alchimiste à son visage et sa main qui tenait le crayon à papier mâchonné.

- Lire, commença-t-elle lentement, c'est comprendre ça ?

- ...oui.

- Ah. Je ne sais pas lire alors.

Il soupira.

- On verra ça plus tard. Ne me dérange plus, maintenant.

La fille se tue, embêtée. La matinée passa doucement.

oxoxoxoxo

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir, ils sont tous à Dublith, parce que j'ai besoin et du Devil's Nest et de Izumi Curtis. Les review et autre commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Pour m'encourager à écrire la suite.


	3. Chimères

Waring : Classé M à cause du premier chapitre, disons-le très gore

_**Waring :**__** Classé M à cause du premier chapitre, disons-le très gore. **_

_**Discaimer :**__** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, donc je peux m'en servir comme je veux tant que je ne gagne pas d'argent. Ce qui m'arrange. Le poème '' les Djins '' appartient à Victor Hugo.**_

_**Genre :**__** glauque (à croire que j'adore ça), triste, parental, donc pas de couples ou très peu. L'histoire sera assez cruelle, pas pour les sentimentaux.**_

_Note :__ Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. En fait il est surtout là pour planter le décor. _

Chapitre 3

Chimères

Midi avait sonné depuis longtemps et l'équipe Mustang était depuis longtemps allée manger, laissant Kimblee seul avec ses recherches, ce qu'il préférait d'ailleurs. Il les traitait froidement, leur adressait la parole le moins souvent possible et essayait de s'écarter d'eux la plupart du temps. Une attitude que rendaient bien tous ses collègues.

Un bruit le sortit de sa réflexion. Il releva brusquement la tête et se souvint de son '' élève'' dont l'estomac grondait. Celle-ci avait rougi furieusement et baissé la tête.

- Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle.

Kimblee soupira. Il devait maintenant s'occuper d'une gamine sans nom et tellement timide qu'elle se laisserait mourir de faim plutôt que de lui demander quelque chose.

- On va manger, décréta-t-il.

Il la descendit du bureau où elle était toujours assise et sortit, l'enfant collée à ses pas comme une ombre. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Une ombre, elle en avait tout l'air. Sa figure était creusée et ses yeux éteints. On pouvait voir une cicatrice dans son cou et une marque de brûlure juste en dessous de son oreille. Elle marchait un peu voûtée, en rasant les murs, comme si elle voulait disparaître.

''Et en plus il a fallu qu'elle soit complexée, songea-t-il. Lui apprendre l'alchimie ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.''

À la cafétéria elle sembla être un peu plus vivante...plus attentive au moins. Ses oreilles étaient couchées en arrière et le bout de sa queue n'arrêtait pas de bouger de façon saccadée. Elle redoutait quelque chose.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda son éducateur forcé et lui tendant un plateau.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-t-elle, mais toute son attitude hurlait le contraire.

Il décida de ne pas s'en soucier et partit s'installer seul à une table. Elle le suivit. Au passage il nota que toutes les chimères étaient dans un état de méfiance extrême et surveillaient les mains de leurs voisins. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et commençait à manger quand la petite se mit brusquement à tousser. Il lui donna un verre d'eau pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Avalé de travers, répondit-elle difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

- T'es vraiment une goinfre. C'est pas des manières de manger à toute vitesse comme ça.

Elle s'excusa rouge de honte et ne toucha plus à son assiette. Elle avala plus tard un pain entier, trois yaourts et une demi tarte, et Kimblee se demandait vraiment si son estomac avait un fond.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Il n'y eut rien d'intéressant et Kimblee rentra tôt au Devil's Nest, chose rarissime.

Il était en bas des escaliers lorsque le problème arriva. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que son élève le suivait toujours et la découvrit en haut des escaliers, feulant sur les marches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il excédé.

- Aime pas les escaliers, grommelle la petite fille en descendant à contrecœur.

L'alchimiste se rappela alors que les chats montraient une certaine réticence à descendre, que ce soit un escalier ou un arbre. Il soupira. Encore quelque chose qu'il faudrait régler.

- Bon, le bar là c'est le Devil's Nest, fit-il à l'adresse de la fille. C'est là que je loge. Le patron c'est un homonculus et la plupart des employés sont des chimères. Tu peux causer avec qui tu veux, mais tu m'embête pas, ok ? T'aura une chambre pour toi, tu te débrouille pour être debout à l'heure pour aller au QG le matin. C'est tout.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter :

- Demain je t'achèterais un livre et je t'apprendrais à lire.

L'enfant hocha silencieusement la tête et ils entrèrent. Kimblee scruta le bar d'un air désapprobateur et finit par repérer l'incarnation de l'Avidité, entouré comme de juste par deux blondes pulpeuses et lascives.

- Greed, je peux te parler un moment ?

- Vas-y Kimblee, aucun problème. Tu prends un verre ? propose l'homonculus en faisant un signe de la main.

- Non, merci, réplique sèchement l'alchimiste.

En quelques mots il expliqua les derniers événement et présenta son élève. Celle-ci s'était cachée derrière ses jambes et grognait sourdement sur le non humain.

- En tout cas elle est agressive, remarqua l'Avidité.

- Elle n'a craché que sur les escalier jusque-là. Peut-être qu'elle te prends pour un escalier, fit-il, narquois.

- Ha ha, très drôle.

Il prit une rasade de whisky.

- Donc je dois lui préparer une chambre, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ici dans la limite du permis et tu la garde avec toi au boulot.

- Oui, fit Kimblee agressivement, la conversation devenant trop longue à son goût.

- Bon, ben puisqu'on a pas le choix...

- Donc c'est bon ?

- Oui, oui.

L'alchimiste s'en alla, laissant la petite chimère dans le bar étouffant. L'homonculus s'était désintéressé d'elle. Elle avait soif. Elle tourna sur elle-même et repéra le bar. Elle ne savait pas si ça allait déranger les gens, mais on avait dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait ici, non ? Elle partit donc s'installer sur un des hauts tabourets, à côté d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et qui avait un katana à la ceinture. Il parlait avec une femme blonde tatouée. Celle-ci quitta immédiatement la conversation en voyant l'enfant se hisser sur le siège.

- Bonjour. Qui es-tu ?demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'eau...s'il vous plaît.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de boire.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je...n'ai pas de nom.

- Pas de nom ? s'étonna l'homme. Comment ça ?

- On m'appelait n° 43 531. C'est tout. Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?

Ils se regardèrent.

- Parce que nous sommes des chimères, dit doucement la blonde. Je m'appelle Martel. Je suis chimère de serpent, et voici Dolchatt, chimère de chien.

La petite fille expliqua alors qui elle était aux chimères, et qu'elle devait obéir à Kimblee. Tant qu'il ne la battait pas, elle était contente.

- Il m'a même dit qu'il m'apprendrais à lire ! s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas lire ?

- Non.

Martel prit alors un air sérieux.

- Bon, la première chose à faire, c'est te donner un nom. Que dis-tu de...Kate ?

-C'est mon nom ?

-Si tu en as envie.

-D'accord.

Et, pour la première fois, elle esquissa un sourire.

Voilà, maintenant elle a un nom. Ça va être plus simple. u.u

_Sinon, comment était ce chapitre ? Bien, mauvais ? Intéressant ? C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche ) (moyen détourné pour avoir des commentaires)_


End file.
